Bonnie's Girl
by BonnieLauraFan2014
Summary: Ok... So I know this isn't the Bonnie and Clyde we know and love, but I had this idea... Bonnie has a baby... and names her after Clara Bow... Duh... first fanfic, so please no hate! Please Review! Oneshot... Sorry guys!


Bonnie Parker could not be more happy, she was almost 9 months pregnant, newly married, and on her way to visit her Momma. She placed her hands on her belly, looking at her new husband.

"I love you…" She said, her bright blue eyes looking into Clyde's.

"I love you too Sugar…" He kissed her tenderly, taking one of her small hands in his large one. Bonnie relaxed against the leather seat, sighing happily.

"I'm gonna be a Momma…" she said, her hand on her belly. "I'm scared baby…" Her eyes were wide, "What if somethin' goes wrong?" Clyde took her face in his hand, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Bonnie, babe, you're gonna be ok… I'll be right there… I promise." he said, she took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I know baby, I'm just nervous, I've heard that it hurts…" Clyde squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Babe, you'll be alright, I'm not gonna let nothin' happen to you." She smiled at him and put his hand on her belly, right as the baby began to kick. His eyes widened, he smiled. "Oh my god…. I've felt that before, but it still gives me a shock…" he said, chuckling. Suddenly, Bonnie's hand flew to the bottom of her belly.

"Ow…" she said, her eyes wide. Clyde looked at her.

"Bonnie, babe, you ok?" She shook her head

"Baby… She's comin'!" Clyde's eyes widened. He started to pull off the road, but Bonnie stopped him. "No… No, don't stop baby, we're almost to Momma's…" She gasped and clutched her belly. "We can make it… I want Momma there… Please…." she said, tears of fear and pain already coming down her face. Clyde held her hand, letting her squeeze it whenever she had a contraction.

"Ok Bonnie, shhh babe, don't cry… Here, lay down." He patted his lap, "Lay down right here babe, you're gonna be ok…" She lay down, her head on Clyde's lap, both of her hands on her belly, rubbing it, trying to calm herself down. Clyde stroked her hair gently, driving a bit faster. They drove on, the hours passing by slowly, Bonnie moaning a bit louder with every contraction that washed over her. She gripped Clyde's hand tightly. She gasped, as a pool of liquid formed between her legs. She sobbed, her water had broken, they couldn't wait long now, and Dallas was still hours away.

"C-Clyde… S-stop… The baby…" she said between sobs of pain. Clyde pulled off into a field to clean his wife up a bit. He lay down a blanket and helped Bonnie out of the car. He lay down first, then Bonnie got on top of him, her back leaning into his chest, both of her hands gripping his tightly. She couldn't help herself, she screamed. Clyde stroked his sobbing wife's hair as he tried to calm her down.

"Shhhhh. Bonnie babe, you're alright…. The baby's ok… Don't be scared…"

"Babe…" She gasped. "I gotta push…" Clyde paled, and held Bonnie's hands tighter. He nodded, kissing her temple. Bonnie pushed, feeling her baby's head coming out, screaming in pain, her face and hair soaked in sweat. Clyde moved to her feet, still holding her hand.

"Bonnie! I see her head! Just a little more babe, you're almost there!" He said, as she pushed. A cry broke the silence. Clyde gently pulled the baby out and put her on Bonnie's chest. "It's a girl babe… A beautiful baby girl…" Clyde said, shedding a few tears himself, going to the car to get a blanket for his daughter. "What are we gonna name her Bonnie?" Bonnie, still a little out of breath, marveling at her tiny baby, as she opened her eyes.

"C-Clara…" she said, the baby's bright blue eyes mirroring her mother's. "She's got my eyes babe…" she said, smiling up at him. Clyde came over to them, handing Bonnie the blanket, as she wrapped their daughter up, putting his arms around them both, kissing her head. Bonnie leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you baby… And our daughter…. You're gonna be a great daddy Clyde." she said kissing him. He smiled gently at her, loving her so much.

"You need to get some rest babe, we'll stay here for the night" she nodded, snuggling against him, still cradling Clara. She fell asleep, as father and daughter stayed awake for a while, Clyde whispering to his baby girl, stroking her bright red hair, occasionally glancing down at his sleeping wife, kissing her forehead lovingly. Clara eventually fell asleep, nuzzling against her mother's chest. Clyde put his cheek against the top of Bonnie's head, thinking, _what a night this has been…_ as he fell asleep as well.


End file.
